


Totally Worth It

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, reader is just lowkey thirsty, the tiniest of injuries, yet dante still feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Usually, jobs were solo work, but if they were with you, maybe, just maybe, Dante would reconsider.





	Totally Worth It

Morrison had mentioned that another hunter would be there to accompany him on this job (not that he necessarily needed it, but, according to Morrison, he had needed a guide when it came to the people of the town).

So when he arrived, he expected something from the last century if people weren’t too keen on getting outside help.

Much to his surprise, however, Dante was met with quite the opposite. The place looked modern enough, the people he spoke to (in short conversations) but he knew of veiled suspicion when he saw it, so he continued further.

Pulling out a sheet of paper, Morrison’s scrawl telling of a small diner/bar that his guide would meet him at. When he was told that his “guide” also happened to hunt down demons for a living, he was pleasantly surprised, but he hadn’t expected this.

Unlike many in the past who were, rough, for a lack of a better word. You? You were a much bigger surprise. Surprisingly more gentle and lighthearted from what he could see. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t see the dignified way you held yourself.

He saw how the people interacted with you, greeting you with smiles and polite ‘hellos,’ acting as if you were just out on the town for the day for some errands and not about to hunt some demons.

“You must be Dante, right?” You asked, smiling softly, “I’m _______. Morrison called me earlier today and let me know that you were coming, so let’s head out shall we?”

Introductions aside, you quickly relay the information that you had collected so far, demons up to their usual ways of preying on humans. You could say that you were experienced in this job, sure, but it was this bunch that always seemed to be able to get away every time you came close to their operations.  

It felt kind of corny, seeing as how they decided to use a pretty obvious location, like the shipping docks that were a good amount of walking time away from the downtown area. But, it made it easier for you to track them down, so really, you didn’t mind.

You had been waiting until the sun began to set, seeing how it was at night when they were a lot more active when the two of you were ambushed. Different kinds of projectiles were headed your way. The next logical step would be for you to obviously duck out of the way. But seeing as you had company, you had no choice but to pull Dante down with you behind some crates.

He looked like he was going to say something if you were going by the smirk on his face, that is.

Quickly enough, you put a finger against his lips, shushing him before he had an opportunity to speak, sending an amused look his way.

“As much as I can enjoy the comedy of an innuendo, we can worry about that later,” He hears you say, as you both slowly getting up into an upright position, somehow the enemies of yours deciding not to attack right at that moment.

He holds up his hands in a faux surrender, “Scout’s honor.”

You roll your eyes, not before letting out a small bit of laughter and the half-demon can’t help but be pleasantly surprised. If he were partnered with anyone else, he’d most likely be getting a lot worse than being told to be quiet.

Apart from the sudden sneak attack, things were going pretty smoothly along the way. You both fought together like a well-oiled machine, taking down demons with ease. Dante was starting to definitely consider, partnering up with you again.

It’s when he’s being pushed down to the ground with you on top of him when he’s ready to open his mouth again. But he stops, seeing as a projectile that had most likely been meant for him, went through your arm, a small amount of blood already soaking through your jacket.

He won’t lie, seeing you injured makes something twist inside of him and he doesn’t like it(it’s guilt Dante). As far as reassurances go, you giving him a strained smile (more like a sad grimace) to show you’re alright only helps as much as you think it does.

So the red-clad demon hunter did what he does best, kicked some demon ass.

You can’t help but admire the way he effortlessly fights. To the point where you’re pretty sure he’s both toying around with them and showing off. Although, you do wince when you see him just allowing himself get hit. And you can’t help but feel like pushing him out of the way wasn’t all that necessary.

You wouldn’t say it was all bad, however, seeing as how this little show was seeming to be for your entertainment and not just his  ~~and his muscles weren’t that bad either~~.

He turns to you with a confident grin on his face, giving you a hand as you stand up. Thankfully it wasn’t anything a good bandage and some disinfectant can’t fix, the bleeding having already stopped. Your arm didn’t feel too bad now, thankfully whatever that thing was, it wasn’t poisoned. You could patch yourself but very rarely did you have to deal with poisons and other toxins. You both collected your earnings, splitting them amongst yourself. Now he was simply waiting to find a phone to call Morrison

“Even though you didn’t know about how fast I heal, I guess I do owe you huh?” He asks, scratching the back of his neck in what you assumed was a sheepish manner.

You tried to stop it by covering your mouth, but the slightest bit of giggles leave you, despite your attempts to stifle them.

“What’s so funny?”

“Morrison was right, you’re not so bad Dante.”

He was going to reply indignantly, he most certainly was not bad thank you very much, but he couldn’t help but soften his expression when you follow up with that.

“As for owing me…” You begin, seemingly pondering it for a moment, you quickly brighten up and snap your fingers, as if coming to a realization. “I’ve got it!”

“There’s a small pizza place in town, how ‘bout lunch?” You offer.

Dante can’t help the grin that grows on his face after that.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by wheredidigetthismuffin "Reader taking a hit for Dante"


End file.
